AllStar Heroes
by MetalSonicReject
Summary: A recreated story of Paper Mario, heroes from other worlds team up with Mario & friends to save the multiverse from oblivion. But who are these thirteen mysterious "associates" of Bowser? Rated T for language. Contains shipping. Enjoy!
1. Prologue: Intro

**metalsonic1230:** This is my first fan fiction that is about to be published, so I'm kind of nervous to be honest. Just to let you know that I mainly write these stories to light up the readers imagination. So please review this and tell me what you think of it. _Notice:_ I will change the cast list every now and then, but only on characters that haven't appeared yet.

* * *

The characters from the following series that will be particapating in the story are:

_Mario series_ - Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, & all the partners from _"Paper Mario"_

_Pokémon_ - Ash, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, Piplup, Team Rocket

_Kingdom Hearts_ - Ventus, Terra, Aqua

_MegaMan _- Lan Hikari, MegaMan

_Sonic the Hedgehog_ - Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy Rose, Shadow, Metal Sonic, Silver, Dr. Eggman

_Bleach_ - Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Uryū, Chad, Renji

_One Piece_ - Luffy, Zolo, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky

_Final Fantasy_ - Zack Fair

_Jak & Daxter_ - Jak & Daxter

_Original Characters_ - Ethan, Steven, The Mysterious Five

* * *

Intro

The scene begins in a theater room where the show is about to start. As the people in the audience take their seats, the narrator begins the introduction.

"Today...I'm going to tell the story of 'Star Spirits and Good Wishes.' Far, far away, beyond the sky, way above the clouds, it's been said that there's a haven where the Stars live. In the sanctuary of Star Haven there rests a fabled treasure called the Star Rod, which has the power to grant all wishes. Using this wonderous Star Rod, the seven revered Star Spirits watched over our peaceful world carefully...very carefully."

As the next slide was shown, something unusual was noticed.

"And then... Oh dear... What the...? Who stuck that weird thing into this story?"

Then, out of nowhere, a mysterious figure popped out in the audience shouting, "Ha ha ha! Yeah! I did! Gwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! So I can, at long last, beat my archenemy, Mario, I'll take this Star Rod!"

The mysterious figure then shouted to the thing on the screen, "Do it, Kammy Koopa!" which suddenly sprung to life and casted a spell that brought the mysterious figure, revealed to be Bowser, the Koopa King, into the Star Haven where he broke the barrier that protected the Star Rod.

"No, you mustn't do that!" cried one of the Star Spirits.

As soon as Bowser got a hold on the Star Rod, the Star Spirits backed away fearing what Bowser would do next.

Holding it in the air, Bowser anxiously said, "Yeah! Now let's try using it!"

The Star Rod then released a wave of energy that enveloped the Star Spirits.

"Stop it! Cut it out, Bowser!"

The Star Spirits were then pulled together by a mysterious force and then magically transformed into cards.

Excited by this, Bowser shouted, "Bwa ha ha ha ha! We did it! That was a piece o' cake! Gwaa ha ha!"

Just then, a dark portal open behind him and out walked thirteen mysterious figures. One of them, MPno.1, spoke to Bowser saying, "Congratulations on your recent success, Bowser."

Another, MPno.2, said, "Yes, your methods are most impressive. Somehow sneaking one of your minions into this sacred, isolated place was quite entertaining."

Not buying the compliments that they offered, Bowser rudely said, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now why do you guys want this thing so much, huh?"

Another figure, MPno.7, rudely answered, "Isn't it obvious, Tubby? We want our wishes to come true too! Eh hahahahaha!"

Insulted by MPno.7's comment, Bowser shouted in rage, "TUBBY! Listen here clown-boy, I have the power of the Star Rod right in the palm of my claw. I can just wish you away anytime I want to."

Just then, MPno.4 replied in a robotic voice, "That isn't completely true. Although the Star Rod is able to grant one's wishes, it cannot grant wishes that involve murder, world domination, or any other wishes that are related."

Upset, confused, and irritated by the information that he just learned from MPno.4, he then asked MPno.1, "If this rod doesn't do that stuff the walking calculator just said, then why do you weirdoes need it then?"

MPno.1 replied, "Our reasons are of no importance for the moment. Right now, wouldn't it be more important to proceed with you own affairs now that you have the ultimate artifact?"

Remembering that he had an agenda, Bowser realized, "Oh yeah! I totally forgot. Gra ha ha ha ha! Get ready to be mine again, Peach!"

He then jumped into his Koopa Klown Kar and flew off with Kammy right behind him as he finished, "And you get ready too, Mario. For the biggest smackdown of your mushroom-munching life. Bwa ha ha ha ha!"

**Back inside Star Haven...**

After they watched Bowser fly off, MPno.3 asked MPno.1, "? (MPno.1's name), was it wise to allow that a blundering turtle fool to wield the power of the legendary Star Rod?"

MPno.7 jumped in saying, "Yeah, ?y. You sure that Tub-o'-Lard won't give us the big slip? GET IT? LARD? SLIP? Eh hahahahaha!"

The other nine figures just stared, some with serious looks, some with "Is he serious?" looks, and few that showed no emotion. Knowing that his joke was a fail, he mumbled, "Sheesh. Hard to find a good crowd these days."

Answering both questions, MPno.1 answered, "Do not fret comrades. Bowser is merely a pawn for our plans. He is not able to comprehend the Star Rod's true potential. He will not betray us. But when his assistance is no longer needed..."

The others were waiting for MPno.1 to finish what he was saying until he it with, "We will 'dispose' of him."

Some of the figures laughed as they liked the sound of that plan. The ten mysterious figures then entered a dark portal that they opened and left Star Haven.

* * *

**metalsonic1230:** Alright then let's see if you know who the mysterious figures that were mentioned so far are. Give me the answer in your review and then wait till the story reveals who they are. **Hint:** Just try thinking of the baddest villains in TV, comic, and video game history. You already have a clue on the identity of MPno.7: **Clown**.


	2. Chapter 1: Relaxation

**metalsonic1230:** Hey, it's me again! I already made the several other chapters for the story, so if your wondering why I have so many chapters posted, that's my reason. Enjoy!

* * *

Opening: The Stolen Star Rod

Chapter 1: Relaxation

The story truly begins at Mario's house, as a Paratroopa delivered some mail into the mailbox and shouted, "Mail call!" After he flew off, Luigi came out to pick up the mail and head back in to see what he and his brother got.

"Hey Mario! I just got the mail! Let's see what we got today!"

Mario then walked into the living room to see if they had anything besides bills.

Luigi said as he looked through the mail, "Bill. Bill. Bill. Junk mail. More junk mail. Bill," until he finally said, "Hey! It's an invitation from Princess Peach! I'll go ahead and read it to you, OK?"

Mario nodded and Luigi opened the letter and said, "All right, let's see..."

''Dear Mario, I'm throwing a party at my castle today! Mario and Luigi, I would be honored if you both could attend. Many guests from distant towns are hoping to meet you. There will be tasty sweets and all kinds of entertainment! I hope to see you here soon! Sincerely, Peach.''

Excited by what the letter said, Luigi exclaimed, "Yahoo! A party! I can't wait to go!"

Luigi then ran into the bedroom and was flinging clothes everywhere trying to look for something good to where until he found a black tuxedo with a green bow-tie.

He then ran out of the door shouting to his brother, "Come on, Mario! We're going to be late!"

Mario sweatdropped after seeing that "little scene" Luigi made and headed for their Warp Pipe that led to Toad Town.

**Meanwhile, in another world...**

A forest is shown within a valley, where the most wonderous and unusual creatures roam either freely or with human partners. Some are kept as pets, while others compete against one another in friendly battles and tournaments. This is the world of Pokémon.

Somewhere in the middle of the forest, three young Pokémon trainers are relaxing in their campsite and getting ready for breakfast.

"Man, I feel great after a good night's sleep," said an excited spiky raven-hair boy wearing a red and black hat - Ash Ketchum.

"How about Pikachu?"

A yellow mouse with red checks and a lightning bolt tail that was sitting on his shoulder replied, "Pika pika."

This was Ash's first Pokémon and one of his best friends - Pikachu. Ash then looked at a brunette girl about his age and a spiky tan guy that was slightly older than older than the two. They were also his best friends, Dawn and Brock.

"So, what are we havin' today, Brock?" Ash asked in anticipation.

Brock replied, "Just my special eggs and french toast, along with some pancakes."

Dawn got excited after smelling the food cook and said, "Wow! It smells so good! I can't wait to eat! How 'bout you, Piplup?"

Just then, a Pokémon that resembled a blue penguin jump on the table - Piplup.

"Piplup!" it shouted in excitement. Knowing that they were getting ambitious, Brock chuckled, "Alright, settle down. Food's almost ready."

"Alright!" shouted an excited Ash as he got all the Pokéballs off of his belt and threw them in the air as he shouted, "Come on out, everyone!"

The Pokéballs opened and out came Ash's Torterra, Infernape, Staraptor, Gible, and Buizel, all ready to eat their breakfast.

Dawn did the same thing and shouted, "You too!" as her Mamoswine, Buneary, Pachirisu, Cyndaquil, and Togekiss appeared with Ash's Pokémon.

Brock also did it as he shouted, "You guys, come on out!" as his Croagunk, Sudowoodo, and Happiny appeared next to Ash and Dawn's Pokémon. Just then, the timer went off and Brock announced, "Time to eat!" Everyone was excited as they cheered, "Yay!"

Unknown to them however, two people and a cat were hiding behind a bush spying on the three Pokémon trainers - Jessie, James, and Meowth, a.k.a. Team Rocket.

Watching them eating breakfast, James complained, "That's not fair! We get to do the twerp spying while they're munching on grub."

Irritated, Jesse snarled, "Quit you complaining. The reason that we're low on grub is because our wallets are just as empty as our stomachs."

Meowth jumped in saying, "But once we nab all the twerps' Pokémon, the boss'll give us a major payday to buy a lifetime supply of grub, ya dig?"

Liking the sound of what Meowth just said, James replied with, "I dig."

Meowth then explained with chibi versions of Team Rocket, the Pokémon trainers, and their Pokémon, "Then you'll dig this. We're gonna dig the biggest pit trap that the twerps will fall right into. Once they're down in the dumps, we'll swoop down and snatch their Pokémon when they least expect it."

Then, a daydream of Giovanni with the Pokémon appears in their minds as Meowth acts as Giovanni saying, ''Goodness me. Look at all of these Pokémon that Meowth and crew worked so hard to capture. I must pay them handsomely for this act of robbery. Perhaps even a promotion.''

The daydream fades as Team Rocket is excited by the thought of it, then they do their little rhyming puns.

Jessie starts with, "And once the boss gives us our payday..."

James continues with, "We'll give ourselves a holiday..."

Finally, Meowth finishes with, "So let's give ourselves a hip-hip..."

and they all shout, "Hooray!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime mime mime!"

**Meanwhile, in between worlds...**

A corridor of light is shown in another dimension. Three armored figures riding on unusual vehicles were traveling through the corridor, trying to reach their next destination. These people were the three Keyblade Wielders - Ventus, Terra, and Aqua.

"How much closer till we make it to the Keyblade Graveyard?" asked Ventus in ambition.

"We're almost there, Ven. Please be patient." answered Aqua.

There was a dark aura that surrounded Terra as he angerly muttered, "Xehanort, you will pay..."

**Back in the Mushroom Kingdom...**

Mario and Luigi exited the Warp Pipe that was connected to their house and began walking towards Peach's Castle. After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at the castle gate where they then approached a castle surrounded by a beautiful garden with artistic fountains. Once the Mario Bros. entered the castle, they saw that it was full of guests that had traveled far and wide to see the princess.

"What a magnificent castle! I never get used to this place," Luigi said in amazement.

"It looks like lots of guests are already here. Mario, why don't you go see the princess while I stay with the guests and tell them about our adventures?"

Mario nodded and headed up the stairs.

After his brother to left the room, Luigi went over to one of the guests and asked, "Who wants to hear the tale of 'Magnificent Luigi's Haunted Mansion'?"

Mario walked around the castle halls trying to find Princess Peach.

He then asked a guard where she was and he answered, "Princess Peach went into her private chambers just now."

Knowing exactly where it was, Mario headed for the back of the castle. He climbed a series of stairs until he made it the private chamber's door. He was a little tired from climbing all those stairs, so he took a moment and sat down to catch his breath.

_"I've-a got to lay off the pasta."_ he said in his head.

He then entered Peach's private chambers, where he saw the princess looking out of her window.

Mario walked up to her and was greeted with a, "Oh, Mario! You came to the party to see me! You're so sweet! Thank you! "

Mario then replied, "Not-a problem, Princess."

The two then walked further down the chamber as Peach continued, "I was just resting a bit. It gets tiring, greeting all those guests out there!"

Mario nodded as he joked, "And most-a people think it-a shouldn't."

Peach giggled as she said, "Nobody will bother us out here. Shall we relax and chat, just the two of us?"

"Sure-a thing, Princess." Mario said in agreement.

Peach then said, "It was a lovely day today, so I'm sure it's comfortable out on the balcony right now. Would you accompany me, Mario?" Mario nodded and the two were about to head for the balcony when suddenly...

_***RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE***_

An earthquake was happening in Toad Town. All the residents were in a state of panic as some ran out of their homes to the safety of the streets while others jumped into the water to muffle the shaking. The source of the earthquake was come from the castle.

Back inside the castle, the guests were freaking out, but not as much as Luigi as he screamed, "Oh noooo! It's the end of the world! We're all gonna DIIIIIIIEEEEEE!"

He was screaming his head off until he ran outside the castle. The earthquake grew more violent until the ground started to crack open. The castle then started to go flying up.

Luigi saw this and shouted in confusion, "What in the name of Koopa is going on?"

He then noticed something surfacing underneath the castle. Something big. It turned out to be a castle, no, a fortress.

"WHAT IS THAT?" Luigi screamed in surprise.

The fortress was all dark and spikey and it had a gargoyle head and a clown's face underneath it. It continued flying upwards, carrying Peach's Castle on top of it. Inside the castle, everyone, including Mario and Peach, was still panicing about the "earthquake", not knowing that they were going higher into the sky. The fortress began slowing down, reaching its destination in the planet's thermoshpere. The rumbling started to soften inside the castle and everyone soon calmed down.

Back in the private chambers, Mario and Peach regain their balance from all the shaking. Some of the vases and mirrors were broken and plants were lying around everywhere.

Still a little shocked, Peach worryingly asked, "Oh! Are you all right, Mario? What in the world was that?"

She then looked outside to see that the sky was dark... wait, DARK!

Surprised and confused, Peach said to Mario, "Oh my! Look, Mario! It's still daytime, isn't it?"

Mario replied with a nervous, "Y-yeah..."

Thinking for a moment, Peach slowly said, "... But I can see stars outside!"

Mario then walked to look out the window, trying to figure things out when he saw something that caught his attention: a flying object.

_"What's-a that?"_ he asked in his mind.

The UFO was flying closer and closer until Mario reliezed one thing: the UFO was going to crash right into them. Thinking fast, Mario grabbed the princess and jumped out of the way just in time as the UFO crashed through the window. There was then a loud thud.

As Mario and Peach recovered from the blast, they heard a familiar voice saying, "It's been a long time... Mario."


	3. Chapter 2: Summoned

Chapter 2: Summoned

**Meanwhile, back in Sinnoh...**

After they had their breakfast, Ash, Dawn, and Brock recalled all their Pokémon (excluding Pikachu and Piplup) and continued their journey.

"Man, that was the best breakfast I've ever had," Ash said in satisfaction.

Dawn agreed with him saying, "Yeah Brock, there's no one that can make meals like you do."

"Thanks guys," Brock said in embarassment.

Thinking about his next gym battle, Ash said in excitement, "After a meal like that, I can't wait to have that gym battle in Sunyshore City. How about you, Pikachu?"

"Pikachu!" replied a determined yellow mouse Pokémon.

"Don't forget Ash. I get to compete in a Pokémon contest for my last ribbon and it just so happens that there's a town on the way to Sunyshore City that's gonna have one and we're gonna win it," Dawn said, "Right, Piplup?"

"Piplup!" cried the over-confident penguin Pokémon.

Reliezing that he forgot about Dawn's next contest, Ash said in embarassment, "Right, I forgot about that."

He then turned to Brock and asked, "How much further is the next Pokémon Center, Brock?"

"Let's see..." said Brock as he looked at his PokéGear, "It's not that far off. All we gotta do is reach the exit of this forest."

As the three Pokémon trainers walked along the forest path, they came across something that caught their attention.

"Pokémon Photo Gallery?" Dawn said in confusion.

"Wonder what it is?" asked a curious Ash.

Suddenly, fire works and party balls went off, which made the trainers jump a bit. Then, out of nowhere, two people ('''A/N:''' Quess who?) jumped out in front of them shouting, "Hooray! You're here! You're here!"

Confused, Ash asked, "Here? Here for what?"

The lady with long red hair answered, "Why, at our exquisite Pokémon Photo Gallery, of course."

The man with short blue hair then said, "You see, you're our 100th customer, so our policy states that every 100th customer gets to have their picture taken for free with their Pokémon, even with a few friends."

"Wow, sounds awesome!" Dawn said in excitement.

"It definetly works well in socializing with humans and Pokémon." said an intrigued Brock.

"Hey, why don't we try it?" Ash suggested to his friends.

Dawn and Brock agreed with the idea and the lady then said, "Alrighty then, right this way please."

The two people then guided Ash, Dawn, and Brock to a photo booth with a surprisingly short man standing on a box behind a the camera.

"Alright kiddies, bring out ya Pokémon so we can take ya picture," said the camera-man.

The three trainers did so and brought out all of their Pokémon.

"Now, I want all of yous to huddle up right on that big X over there," instructed the camera-man as he pointed at a red X next a tree.

The three trainers and their Pokémon walked over to the X and stood there waiting for their picture. The camera-man then said, "Alrighty then, everybody say 'Pidgeotto!'"

"Pidgeotto!" Ash, Dawn, and Brock said at the same time.

The camera-man then presses the camera button, but instead of the camera flashing, a trap door opens right beneath the three trainers and their Pokémon. Ash, Dawn, Brock, and all of their Pokémon scream in surprise as they fall to the bottom of the pit.

"Augh, that hurt," said a dazed Ash.

"Why does this always happen?" complained Dawn as she was laying on top of Mamoswine exhausted.

The three then heard laughing and then a very familiar motto:

"Listen, is that a voice I hear?"

"It's speaking to me, loud and clear."

"On the wind."

"Past the stars."

"In your ear."

"Bringing chaos at break-neck pace."

"Dashing hope, puting fear in its place."

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet."

"When everythings worse, our work is complete."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Meowth, now dat's a name."

"Putting the do-gooders in their place."

"We're Team Rocket."

"And we're in your face!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime mime mime!"

"Team Rocket!" Ash, Dawn, and Brock said at the same time.

"Ahahahahaha! You twerps fell for our brilliant trap!" said a cocky Jessie.

"Emphasis on fall." James said with a grin.

"Now that's our call!" cried Meowth.

"To catch 'em all!" the three said simultaneously as Meowth pressed a button on a remote that caused a giant robot that looked like a giant Lickilicky to appear right behind them.

"Oh no! Their gonna steal our Pokémon!" cried Dawn worryingly.

"Not if I can help it!" Ash said in determination to stop Team Rocket, "Quick, Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu reacted to Ash's command and launched a bolt of lightning at giant Lickilicky robot, but the lightning bolt bounced off the metal plating.

"What the...!" exclaimed a shocked Ash.

Team Rocket laughed at Pikachu's failed attempt to destroy their new robot as Meowth explained, "Try as yous twerps might, you won't break our new toy easily. Our Mega-Lickilicky-Bot is equipped with a high density, electric absorbin' armor that's guaranteed to stay in one piece."

Reliezing that they couldn't destroy the Team Rocket's robot, they heard Jessie say with a smug grin, "Now, you just stay there while we steal all of your Pokémon!"

Ash, Dawn, and Brock didn't like the looks of this as Brock grimly said, "Looks like they finally got us where they want us."

"What do we do now?" asked a frightened Dawn. Ash gritted his teeth as there weren't that many options left...

**Back at Peach's Castle...**

Mario and Peach were recovering from a recent "earthquake" when they were attacked by an o-so familiar uninvited guest. Yes, it's Bowser, again.

"Gwaa ha ha ha ha ha! Long time no see, Princess Peach!" he roared in excitement.

Peach didn't bother on returning the greeting. Instead, she said in a surprised manner, "Bowser! But this can't be! It was you who made the ground shake just now, wasn't it!"

Feeling quite pleased that she "noticed" his handy work, Bowser proudly shouted, "Gwa ha ha ha! Yeah, that was me! I've lifted your castle up into the sky! It's sitting on my castle now! Wasn't expecting that, huh? Ha! This castle's under my control now, my dear! Now you will obey ME!"

He then slowly stomped his towards until Mario got in his way saying, "Not so fast-a, Bowser!"

Not surprised by Mario's appearance, Bowser pretended to be scared. "Huh! What? It's... Mario! What a shock!"

Done with his act, Bowser continued, "Ha! Not really! I expected you to turn up, right on cue. You're just annoying as ever."

He then chuckled with an evil grin, "Unfortunately for you, there's nothing you can do this time."

Thinking that Bowser was getting cocky, Peach said to him, "Haven't you learned your lesson by now, Bowser? You can never defeat Mario! Why don't you give up already?"

Remembering all the times Mario whooped his sorry butt every time he kidnapped Peach, Bowser calmly said, "True, true, I've had my problems in the past..."

He then glared at Mario and Peach with an evil fire in his eyes as he roared, "But this time is different! This time I'm gonna win!"

Bowser then faced Mario and said, "OK, tough guy! Let's go!"

The two then got into their fighting stances. Peach cheered to Mario, "Mario, you can do it!"

Encouraged by the princess's words, Mario said one of his famous lines, "Let's-a go!" as he started the battle with his famous jump attack. Bowser then countered by swiping his claw at him ('''A/N:''' You know where this is going?).

After exchanging blows at each other, Bowser said to Mario, "Good old Mario...always fighting. You're a thorn in my side."

_"What-a was your first clue?"_ Mario thought as he kept his guard.

Bowser continued, "But today, your pathetic little attacks won't beat me!"

"And-a how do-a you know that?" asked a confident Mario.

Bowser answered with a chuckle, "Because I'm gonna use this!" as he pulled a very familiar artifact, "Take a look at this! Look what I stole from Star Haven! It's the Star Rod!"

_"Obviously,"_ Peach thought in embarassment.

Again, Bowser continued, "This fine piece of work has the power to grant any wish in the whole wide world! And when I use the Star Rod to increase my strength, even you can't beat me, Mario!"

Then suddenly, as if on cue, the Star Rod began to gather energy to grant Bowser's wish and then Bowser began to glow in many colors. This was the power of the Star Rod!

"Gwa ha ha ha ha ha! How do you like that, Mario?" roared a juiced-up Bowser.

_"Uh oh!"_ was all Mario could think of.

Bowser then came stomping towards Mario and swiped him with claw. This time, it sent Mario flying across the hallway. After recovering from the blast, Mario tried jumping on Bowser, but it failed.

Bowser laughed at Mario as he roared, "Gwa ha ha ha ha ha! Is that all you've got? How sad! You'd best take some vitamins, cause that didn't hurt at all!"

_"Oh boy,"_ Mario thought as he knew he was in trouble.

As they continued exchanging blows, with Bowser over-powering Mario, Mario tried one more attempt to hurt Bowser with his jump, but failed.

Knowing that he won, Bowser said, "Yup, just as I expected. Mario's no match for the new me. It's not even worth my time to toy with you anymore, Mario. It's time to end this! Here we go, Mario! Good night!"

Bowser then took a deep breath and then unleashed his fire breath attack. As the flames rushed towards Mario, he could only say one thing: "Mamma-mia!"

Mario screamed in pain as the flames covered his body and was then knocked out, burnt to a crisp.

Never feeling so scared in her life, Peach rushed over to Mario screaming, "Oh no! Mario! Get up!"

Bowser laughed at Mario's defeat, shouting, "Yes! Oh, yeah! I did it! I finally did it! I beat my old rival Mario! Yessss!"

Kammy Koopa congradulated Bowser's victory saying, "Congradulations on your victory, Your Viciousness! That's why you're the King!"

Bowser responded, "As long as I have this Star Rod, almost everything that I wish will come true! No one can stop me now!"

Bowser then looked at Mario's body as he smirked, "Well, well, well... I guess I might as well get rid of Mario. He's no good to anyone now, that's for sure."

He then held his Star Rod in the air and shouted, "Time to take out the trash!"

The Star Rod then shot a lightning bolt at Mario and his body went flying out the window and started falling back down to Earth. Shocked and scared by what just happened, Peach ran out to the window and screamed, "Oh no! Mario-!"

Thinking that she had to do something, Peach quickly ran over to Bowser and before he knew what happened, she snatched the Star Rod out of his scaly claws and began making her wish. "O'magical Star Rod, please grant my wish. Call upon might heroes to help Mario in his quest in saving the Mushroom Kingdom once again."

The Star Rod then began glowing and released a beam of light into the sky. Bowser snatched the rod back from Peach and snarled, "Nice try, princess, but there's no way Mario or anyone else can save you now as long as I have the Star Rod in my claws. Their games would be over the moment they step foot inside my castle!"

He then looked at two Koopatrols and ordered, "Guards! Take the princess to her room and keep her locked up!"

The two armored Koopa then grabbed Peach and took her away. As Bowser was heading back to his chambers, a dark portal appeared behind him and out came a dark, caped figure - MPno.10. MPno.10 spoke in a masked voice as he said, "I see that everything went well for you. Don't you just love it when the bad guys win?"

Bowser turned around and recognized the figure immediately. "Oh, it's just you. What do you want, pretty-boy?"

MPno.10 answered, "Not much. My boss just wants me to let you know that that little wish your little sweetheart just made is gonna bring reinforcements for the good guys."

Bowser snorted, "So what? It could just be a few Toads and Koopas that I could take down without breakinfg a sweat. Besides, I got the Star Rod! I can just wish for myself to become invincible again."

MPno.10 continued, "My boss also said that these heroes are from other worlds." Bowser began to get irritated as he snarled, "Big deal! Like I said, I could be beat them with one claw tied behind my shell!"

MPno.10 laughed and said, "Whatever you say, Chuckles." Now Bowser was really mad!

"Chuckles! That's it, skull-face! Get out of my castle(s) now before I burn you to a crisp like Mario!"

MPno.10 chuckled in responce, "Since you asked so nicely."

He then created another dark portal and was about to leave when he said to Bowser, "Just remember that not we're giving you a hand just because we feel like it. You remember the deal: The thirteen of us get our own fair share of wishes. We're not a charity organization."

He then left Bowser, who so steamed that unleashed his fire breath on a nearby Hammer Bro., who ended up BBQ'd.

**Meanwhile, back in the Corridor of Light...**

The Keyblade wielders were almost at their destination: the Keyblade Graveyard.

"Almost there," Ven thought as he was ready to find out who he really was.

"Xehanort will pay for killing Master Eraqus," Terra thought as he bent on avenging his master and willing to sacrifice himself for Ventus and Aqua.

"I hope that we're not too late," Aqua thought as she remember the remains of the Land of Departure tainted in darkness.

They could see the world come into view when they heard a girl's voice pleaing, "Please, help us."

Shocked and confused from the fact that they could hear voices in the corridor of light, the three Keyblade wielders stopped their vehicles to scan their surroundings. Nothing.

"What was that?" Ven asked in curiousity. Terra looked around in a more alert manner.

_"Could it have just been my mind playing tricks on me?" _he wondered.

Aqua was more focused on the voice said, _"It sounded like it was a distress call," _she thought in the back of her mind.

Terra decided to ignore it and said to Ventus and Aqua, "Come on, we don't have time for this. We have to keep going."

As he continued for the Keyblade Graveyard, his Keyblade bike started to lose power and was soon caught by the corridor's powerful current of light and flung in the opposite direction.

Ven and Aqua watched him get pulled away as they both cried, "Terra!" The next they knew, Aqua's Keyblade-bow disappeared and she was also caught by the current.

"Aqua!" cried Ven as he watched her disappear into the light. Suddenly, he felt his Keyblade-hoverboard begin to fade and soon he was flung across the corridor to who-knows-where and disappeared into the light.

**Meanwhile, back in Sinnoh...**

Ash, Dawn, and Brock were trapped in on of Team Rocket's pitfall traps and Team Rocket's new robot was about to steal all of their Pokémon when Ash got an idea.

"Quick, Buizel! Use Water Gun! Monferno, use Flamethrower!" and by Ash's command, Buizel launched a Water Gun at the robot's armor, followed by a Flamethrower attack from Monferno.

Dawn caught on to Ash's plan told her Pokémon, "Alright, Piplup! Use Bubblebeam! Buneary, use Ice Beam! Cyndaquil, use Flamethrower! Mamoswine, use Ice Shard!"

Dawn's Pokémon launched their attacks, with Cyndaquil's Flamethrower the first to hit the robot, followed by a Bubblebeam, Ice Beam, and Ice Shard. The trainers then waited for the smoke to clear, hoping that their attacks cracked the robot's armor. When the smoke cleared, however, the three trainers gasped at the sight robot still in one piece.

Team Rocket laughed as Meowth said, "We knew that yous would try that little water n' fire combo sooner or later, so we equipped our robot with a fire-proof coating."

Not knowing what else to do, Ash said with his teeth gritted in frustration, "Darn it! That was the only thing I could think of!"

Worried about their safety, Dawn asked, "What do we do now?"

Just then they heard Jessie say, "Alright Meowth! Fire up the Mega-Lick attack so we can bag ourselves some Pokémon!"

"Roger!" replied Meowth as he pressed a button on his remote that activated the Mega-Lickilicky's rubber tongue. The tongue warpped Ash, Brock, and Dawn's Pokémon, including the three trainers themselves.

After several attempts to struggle free from the robot's grip, Brock said grimly, "It's no use! We can't break free!"

"Does this mean Team Rocket's finally got us?" shrieked Dawn as she was gasping for air.

Ash was still struggling as he growled, "No way! I won't let them take our Pokémon!"

Meanwhile, back with Team Rocket, Jessie said to James and Meowth, "Yes! We finally got the twerps' Pokémon right where we want them!"

James, however, pointed out, "Yes, but what do we do with the twerps themselves?"

Meowth answered with a casual smile, "No problem! We'll just give them to the boss as slaves. Maybe he'll even give us an extra boost in our checks."

Hearing the mention of money made Jessie hastily shout, "Well, don't just stand there! Get those twerps and Pokémon into that bot's belly or I'll throw you in there with them!"

"Wobbuffet!" shouted Wobbuffet as he had gotten out of his PokéBall again.

"Sheesh! Don't your hair in a knot! They're 'bout to become a mecha meal in a minute!" replied a slightly nervous Meowth.

It looked like the end of Ash, Dawn, and Brock when they, including Team Rocket, all suddenly heard a girl's voice pleaing, "Please, help us."

Confused, Ash asked Pikachu, "Hey, ya hear that?"

"Pika," agreed the yellow mouse Pokémon.

Then all of a sudden, the ground started to shake. Everyone was both surprised and confused, as Dawn shrieked, "What's going on?"

Back with Team Rocket, Jessie screams, "Didn't the weatherman say that it was gonna be a nice and sunny day today?"

Meowth responded in annoyance, "Ya dope! Earthquakes aren't part of the forecast!"

Meowth then noticed something wrong with his remote and shouted, "Aye! The earthquake made the robot lose control of its tongue!"

Just like Meowth said, the robot's tongue loosened and released the three trainers and their Pokémon and they immediately recalled all of their Pokémon (excluding Pikachu and Piplup). Everyone suddenly felt an unusual presence and as they all looked up, what they saw shocked /It appeared to look like "panels" of they sky being sucked up by a black hole.

"What is that?" screamed Dawn as she had never seen anything like it.

The vaccuum was getting stronger as it began sucking up Pikachu, Piplup, Meowth, Wobbuffet, and Mime Jr.

"Pikachu!/Piplup! No!/Meowth!/Wobbuffet!/Mime Jr!" cried their respective trainers as they hopelessly watched their Pokémon get sucked up into nothingness.

The trainers themselves were then sucked up next as Jessie and James screamed, "Looks like we're blasting off already!"

After they were all sucked up, the black hole then imploded and released a time wave that stopped all time in the Pokémon world. Pidgeys floated in mid-air and a Munchlax that was about to eat an apple stopped instantly.

**Meanwhile, in the skies of the Mushroom Kingdom...**

We see Mario as falls helplessly back down to Earth. Behind him, several shooting stars were falling, scattering across the Mushroom Kingdom. Several of the shooting stars were falling in his direction. Little did he know that those shooting stars would be part of his biggest adventure yet. As Mario faded in to the clouds, the story title floats into view saying:

****

All-Star Heroes

* * *

****

metalsonic1230:

Alright then, it's time for the next survey. So, I was thinking of having some of the characters pair up as couples. What do you guys think of this one: Ven X Dawn? I mean, come on, if you guys just imagine it, it could work out. Also, guess who MPno.10 is. 


	4. Chapter 3: Making New Friends

Prologue: A Plea from the Stars

Chapter 3: Making New Friends

After a few minutes of being unconscious, Ventus woke up to find himself in some sort of forest in the middle of the day.

"Where am I?" he asked himself as he scanned his surroundings.

The last thing he remembered was he and his friends were about to arrive at the Keyblade Graveyard to finish things with Xehanort. The next thing he knew - wait a minute, where were Terra and Aqua?

"Terra! Aqua!" Ven shouted, hoping to hear the voices of his friends. No response.

This made Ven a little depressed, knowing that he was separated from his friends. But what was still bugging him was that voice he heard within the Corridor of Light.

**Ven's Flashback**

_They could see the world come into view when they heard a girl's voice pleaing, "Please, help us." _

_Shocked and confused from the fact that they could hear voices in the corridor of light, the three Keyblade wielders stopped their vehicles to scan their surroundings. Nothing. _

_"What was that?" Ven asked in curiousity. Terra looked around in a more alert manner. _

_"Could it have just been my mind playing tricks on me?" he wondered. _

_Aqua was more focused on the voice said, "It sounded like it was a distress call," she thought in the back of her mind. _

_Terra decided to ignore it and said to Ventus and Aqua, "Come on, we don't have time for this. We have to keep going." _

_As he continued for the Keyblade Graveyard, his Keyblade bike started to lose power and was soon caught by the corridor's powerful current of light and flung in the opposite direction. _

_Ven and Aqua watched him get pulled away as they both cried, "Terra!" _

_The next they knew, Aqua's Keyblade-bow disappeared and she was also caught by the current. _

_"Aqua!" cried Ven as he watched her disappear into the light. _

_Suddenly, he felt his Keyblade-hoverboard begin to fade and soon he was flung across the corridor to who-knows-where and disappeared into the light. _

**End of Flashback**

"Help them? Help them with what? Now that I think about it, who am I helping?" he thought to himself.

He then looked around to find his good luck charm lying on the ground, still in one piece.

He picked it up, looked at it for a second, and then smiled as he said, "No use staying around here."

He then looked at the sky and said, "Terra, Aqua. I'm coming." Ven then took off into a part of the forest by the mountains.

**Meanwhile, in another part of the forest...**

Dawn woke up to find herself in some sort of forest in the middle of the day (A/N: Déjà vu).

"Where am I?" she asked herself as she looked around her surroundings (A/N: See what I mean?).

"Where's Ash? And Pikachu? And the others?" she then as she remembered one more thing. "Where's Piplup?" Dawn cried in worry.

She looked around the trees and bushes in a state of panic and worry as she desperately searched for her beloved penguin Pokémon. Nothing.

Dawn whimpered, "Oh no! I'm all alone and who knows where everyone else is! What do I do now?" She then heard a rustle in the bushes. She quietly called out, "Piplup?" The bushes continued to rustle.

Dawn knew that whatever was hiding in the bushes wasn't Piplup, so she grabbed a stick that she found lying around and got ready to whack whatever was about to jump out of the bushes. The rustling got louder and louder which made Dawn even more scared. Just as whatever was hiding in the bushes was ready to come out, Dawn closed her eyes and leaped towards the creature and stuck it with her stick.

"OWWWWWW!"

Dawn figured that she got whatever it was that she hit. She slowly open her eyes, but what she saw wasn't a monster. It was a boy about her age. He had spikey blond hair, wore a black and white jacket with some sort of gauntlet, green shorts, black boots, and a checkered-pattern wristband. He also had a large bump on his head.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Dawn cried in guilt.

She then tried to help the boy up as he looked at her with his crystal blue eyes and replied, "It's okay. I kinda scared you, so I had it coming. Don't worry about it."

This made Dawn feel even more guilty as she said, "Yeah, but I was the one who hit you on the head. So, I'm sorry."

The boy laughed nervously as he said, "Like I said, don't worry about it." He then put his hands behind his head and said with a grin, "Besides, I've been through a lot worse than a bump on the head."

This made Dawn feel better as she said with a smile, "Well, if you say so." She then realized that she had forgotten her manners as she said, "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Dawn."

The boy replied, "Nice to meet you, Dawn. My name's Ventus, but my friends call me Ven." Dawn smiled as she said, "Ven. That's a cute name."

Surprised to hear the compliment, Ven blushed as he scratched the back of his head. He then realized that Dawn might be a resident of this world, so he asked her, "Hey, Dawn? Do you know where we are?"

Dawn's face then went from happy to sad as she answered, "No, I have no idea where we are. I don't even where my friends are, not even Piplup."

"Piplup?"

"My Pokémon." Never hearing that word before, Ven asked in confusion, "What's a Pokémon?" Big mistake.

Shocked from what Ven just asked, Dawn asked in responce, "What? You don't know what a Pokémon is?"

Just before Ven was about to answer, the two hear a voice in the distance. "Helloooo..." Ven was able to make out the message, so he turned to Dawn and asked, "Did you hear that?"

She nodded and answered, "Yeah, I heard it."

"Helloooo..." Ven pointed at the mountains as he said, "I think it came from over there."

He then signaled Dawn to follow and she did. The voice got louder and louder as they continued moving, until they arrived at a large tree in an open field. But there was no one there.

Stumped, Ven said, "I was sure it came from here."

Then there was a "Hellooooo!" Dawn cried, "It's coming from up there!" as she pointed at the tree.

Ven then shouted, "Hello! Is anyone up there?"

The voice answered, "Ahhh! About time! I thought I was gonna stay up here until I expired. Do you think you guys can help me out here?"

Dawn then asked, "What do you need help with?"

The voice answered, "Well, ya see, I can't move and I can't get down from here. I want you guys to try and help me down. Try hitting the tree with something."

"Hit it? Hit it with what?" Dawn asked.

Ven answered, "I got that covered." He then summoned his Keyblade, Fresh Breeze.

This surprised Dawn since she had never seen anyone capable of summoning a weapon out of thin air. Ven then called out to the voice, "Okay, I'm gonna hit the tree now!"

The voice replied, "Wait!"

"Now what?" Ven asked.

The voice answered, "I just wanted to tell you to try and catch whatever falls off the tree. It's really important."

"Right," Ven said as he turned to Dawn and asked her, "Dawn, do you think you can do the catching for me?"

After snapping back into reality, Dawn answered with a smile, "No need to worry! I got it covered."

Ven smiled back and began whacking the tree.

It took a few swings until the voice cried out, "Incoming!" As the two looked up, they saw a blue device falling down.

Dawn reacted quickly and caught the device just before it had hit the ground.

"I got it," Dawn said to Ven and just when he was going to hit the tree again, a voice coming from the device said, "It's okay. You don't have to hit the tree anymore."

Spooked by the voice sounding so close, Dawn screamed, "Ah! Who said that?"

The device answered, "I did. I'm right in front of you."

Dawn and Ven stared at the device and noticed something in it: a boy. The boy was wearing a blue jumpsuit, a blue helmet, gloves, and boots. He also had a red emblem with a black line through it that had a gold ring around it.

"Who are you?" asked Ven.

The boy answered, "I'm MegaMan."

"MegaMan?" Dawn asked in confusion.

"Yeah, that's my name. Don't wear it out." MegaMan said with a smile, "So, who are you guys?"

Ven and Dawn then gave their introductions. "My name's Dawn! Nice to meet you, MegaMan!"

"My name's Ventus, but my friends call me Ven."

"Ven and Dawn," MegaMan said, "It's nice to meet you too."

Ven then asked, "So MegaMan, how'd you get stuck up in that tree?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," MegaMan answered in doubt.

"Oh, come on! Try us!" pleaded Dawn in a playful tone (A/N: No, not that playful tone. Perverts).

Ven added, "Yeah, and believe me, I've been to places that are probably more unbelievable than what you've been through."

MegaMan thought for a moment and then finally answered, "Well, to tell you the truth, I don't know how I got up there, or here for the matter. It seemed like it happened recently..."

**MegaMan's Flashback**

_It was like any other day in DenTech City. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and there were NetBattles going on in the NetBattler Arcade. _

_"Cyber Sword, BattleChip in! Download!" shouted Lan Hikari as he and his NetNavi, MegaMan, were battling against Dex and GutsMan. _

_"Cyber Sword!" cried MegaMan as his arm turned into an energybeam sword. _

_He then lunged at GutsMan and easily took out GutsMan with one blow. After GutsMan "logged out," the machine declared, "WINNER! MEGAMAN!" _

_"Alright!" Lan shouted in excitement, "We win, as usual!" _

_He then turned to the crowd behind him and yelled, "I'm King of the NetBattles!" _

_Seeing that Lan was being dramatic, MegaMan chuckled, "Alright, Mr. King of the NetBattles, let's see if your as good with homework as you are with BattleChips." _

_Hearing the word "homework" made Lan cringe as he complained, "MegaMan, remind me to download a program where it makes you forget about reminding me about homework." _

_MegaMan laughed, "No thanks! I think I'll pass!" _

_The two friends then started laughing as they were on their way home. _

_On their way home, they heard a voice calling out, "Hey, Lan!" _

_Lan turned around and saw his friend, Maylu Sakurai, running towards him. Lan smiled and was about to run to her, when he heard a girl's voice pleading, "Please, help us." _

_Surprised and confused, Lan looked around his surroundings as he asked, "Hey, did ya hear that, MegaMan?" _

_MegaMan nodded and answered, "Yeah, I heard it." _

_Lan continued to look around as he said, "But, I don't see anyone." _

_Just then, Maylu came up to Lan and said, "Hey Lan. What's up?" _

_Lan replied, "Hey Maylu. Listen, did you hear a girl's voice just now?" _

_Confused by Lan's question, Maylu replied, "No, I didn't Lan. Why?" _

_Confused as well, Lan answered, "Never mind. I must have been having too much curry cause I'm starting to hear things." _

_Suddenly, an earthquake started as it shook the entire city. "Wh-what's going on?" Maylu screamed in fear. _

_"I-I don't know!" cried Lan. He looked at MegaMan and asked, "MegaMan! What's the deal with this earthquake?" _

_Trying to calm himself, MegaMan answered, "I have no idea, Lan! But I have a feeling that this earthquake isn't natural!" _

_The earthquake's shaking got worse until it suddenly stopped. _

_After a moment of relief, Lan said, "Glad that's over." Right after he said it, the earthquake shook even more violently. "Me and my big mouth!" _

_Then out of nowhere, a corridor of light appeared behind him and started an enormous vacuum. Maylu and Lan held on to a pole as hard as they could. The vacuum continued to get stronger until it got a hold on Lan's PET. _

_"MegaMan!" cried out Lan as he watched his friend disappear into the light._

**End of Flashback**

"And that's how I found myself stuck in that tree."

Surprised by what MegaMan went through, not to mention the girl's voice that he mentioned, Ven said, "That's what I went through too!"

Dawn, also surprised by this, said, "Really? Me too!"

MegaMan added all of the pieces of the mystery together and concluded, "Since we're all here, it must mean that someone wants us to help them with something."

Ven added, "Yeah, but the question is who are we helping and with what?"

While they were thinking, the three heroes heard a loud noice nearby. "Wh-what was that?" Dawn cried in a scared tone.

"Sounded like something crashed," MegaMan answered.

Ven, a little curious by the noise, suggested, "Let's check it out."

Carrying MegaMan's PET in her backpack, Dawn and Ven headed into the direction of the noise.

**Meanwhile, nearby Ven and Dawn's location...**

A mysterious figure was standing on the edge of a cliff near the tree that MegaMan was stuck in. This person was tall, dark, and wore a ragged cape. This was MPno.10, who was sent on a recon mission by MPno.1.

"Looks like the boss-man was right. There are heroes from other worlds here," he said in a casual tone. He then took out a PDA and looked at his checklist.

"Let's see," he said as he checked off some names, "That's three out of...40 heroes. Hoo boy, that's quite a bunch." He then looked at Ven and Dawn as they headed into the forest as he said, "Well then, time to make my move, and have a little fun while I'm at it."

**Meanwhile, in a remote part of the multiverse...**

There was a small planet, isolated from others, with a large temple on its surface. Inside the temple, are five hollow cystals that contained five of the elements: water, earth, fire, air, and ice. Then suddenly, the crystals began to glow and exploded.

After the smoke cleared, the five elements came to life as the ice asked with a puff of icy mist, "Have we been... awakened?"

The earth answered in a stern voice, "It appears that we have."

The water complained in a girl's voice, "Finally! Being cooped up in that crystal for so long has made me less beautiful!"

The fire snickered at the water, "Oh please, quit being such a diva."

The water shot a glare at the fire until the air shouted "Enough!"

The other elements looked at the air as he said, "My comrades, my friends, it seems that we are needed once again."

The earth replied, "Yes, but where are we needed?"

A giant crystal appeared in front of them, showing an image of the Mushroom Kingdom, as the air answered, "Here, in the land where the Star Rod resides."

"The Star Rod! The same Star Rod that grants wishes?" the water screamed as she sparkled with glee.

"Correct," answered the air, "It seems that there is a dark force that plans to use the Star Rod for its own purposes."

"So," the ice said with another puff of icy mist, "The Mysterious Five is needed once again."

The fire then chuckled, "Guess this means that we're going on a little road trip."

The water giggled in a low, playful tone, "Maybe I'll get to meet some cuties while we're there."

The earth said with a low, booming voice, "To defend those that the land has cherished, that is my duty."

The air then said to the other elements, "We will need to assume our forms once we arrive. Let us be on our way." The elements then took off towards the Mushroom Kingdom at lightspeed.

**Back in the forest...**

We find Mario in an open field, unconscious after been beaten by Bowser and from falling 50 yards from the sky. It seemed that the Jumpman was not going to make it, until it got dark all of the sudden. Seven Starmen then appeared out of nowhere and descended towards Mario in a circle.

Two of the stars flew towards Mario, where one with a pink bow cried, "Oh, thank heavens! He's been gravely injured, but I think he'll recover."

The star with a smell, black mustache depressingly shouted, "But Bowser has the Star Rod! Now he's mightier than Mario! It's hopeless! All is lost!"

As they two stars drifted back up to the group, the star with a large white mustache said, "Everybody just calm down. As long as we keep it together, there's always hope. Now...Our fates are in Mario's hands. We must try to revive him. Gather round, everyone. Send Mario your power!"

The stars did exactly as he said and sent Mario their power. The old star then said in exhaust, "Phew...that's it. That's all we can do right now." He then floated to Mario and said, "Mario... Please get up... Please..." And with that, the stars disappeared in a puff of dust.

Just after that, a Goomba girl with a pink bow came walking by as she said, "It sounded like something fell somewhere around here..." She then noticed Mario and asked herself, "Oh... Who could that be?"

She then walked up to Mario's body and examined it, saying, "This red shirt, this hat, and this mustache... You know, this really looks like the one and only Mario!"

She then thought for a moment and asked herself, "It couldn't be... could it? The real Mario?"

The Goomba girl then started shouting, "Hey! Hey! Wake up! C'mon! Up and at 'em! Oh no! He won't wake up!" She then ran around Mario in a state of panic screaming, "Oh, oh, what am I gonna do?" She then ran off screaming, "Dad! Goom-pa! Goom-ba-rio!"


	5. Chapter 4: The Ugly Turtle Witch!

**metalsonic1230: **I kinda thought of random parts of the story, so not all chapters might arrive as quickly as others, some might be even as good as others. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: The Ugly Turtle Witch! Trouble at the Start of an Adventure!

The chapter starts in a house where Mario is sleeping on the bed. The star with the big white mustache then appeared and said to Mario, "Mario... Can you hear me, Mario...? I'm Eldstar, a Star Spirit... I have something very important to tell you... It concerns the princess...and all of the Mushroom Kingdom, no, the multiverse... But sadly, I haven't the strength to talk to you here... Mario... I need to have you come to **Shooting Star Summit**. Please... Mario... We Star Spirits will be waiting for you at the summit..."

And with that, Eldstar disappeared into star dust. A few seconds later, Mario woke up. He jumped off the bed and looked around the house wondering, "Where-a am I?"

Just then a Toad came into the house, saw Mario, and said, "Oh...Mario! I'm so happy to see you awake!"

He then walked up to Mario and continued, "You haven't opened your eyes for days and days! Everyone's been worried sick!"

Mario then asked Toad, "What-a is this-a place?"

The Toad then answered, "This place? This is **Goomba Village**. It's a tiny village that's just west of **Toad Town**. The only residents are me and a single family of Goombas."

"Goombas?" Mario shouted in surprise.

"The Goombas in the family are just the nicest folks you'll ever meet. They and **a couple of kids** were the ones who found you unconscious in the forest and carried you here to get better."

"Hmmm..." Mario said as he was thinking for a moment until he remembered something.

He told Toad about his conversation with Eldstar and asked Toad if he saw anything like that, to which Toad said in confusion, "Huh...? A Star with a mustache? You're saying that a star told you to go to Shooting Star Summit? No, I saw nothing like that. And I sure didn't see anyone come in or out of this house. I wonder, Mario... Maybe you just had a dream?"

Mario was stumped after thinking about it for a moment. Toad then continued, "Although maybe not... It could have been some sort of message from a Star Spirit. They live in Star Haven. Shooting Star Summit is the nearest place to Star Haven, so that would make sense... Who knows? In any case, I'm glad to see you've recovered. I know that the Goombas would be happy if you paid them a visit. You should also see those nice kids while you're at it."

"Okey-dokey!" Mario said as he left Toad's house. When he got outside, he saw a lone Goomba working on the fence.

Mario walked up to him and asked, "Hello?"

The Goomba, Goompapa, turned to see Mario in front of him and said, "Howdy, Mario! Feeling better? Feel free to rest in our house."

Wanting to head for Shooting Star Summit immediately, Mario said, "I want to leave right now."

Shocked by the request, Goompapa asked, "You what? You want to leave right now?"

"Yes, I need to get-a to Shooting Star Summit right-a away," answered Mario.

Goompapa replied, "Oh, Shooting Star Summit. Something important, no doubt. Well, I believe that the summit is near Toad Town. You'll have to wait a bit. I have to fix this gate before you can head out to the east. That earthquake the other day really did a job on it. Did you feel that quake? Shoot! I thought that the sky was falling. Just relax and don't worry. I'll have this fixed in a jiffy."

Goompapa then went back to work as Mario said to himself, "I might-a as well visit-a the Goombas."

Mario then headed to the Goomba family's house. When he got through the door, he saw that the Goombas were having a conversation with a boy with spiky blond hair, a brunette girl, and from what it looked like, a boy living in a computer, while having some tea and cookies.

"That's so awesome!" the Goomba with a blue hat shouted in excitement. He looked at the boy and said, "You come from a castle that's flies over mountains!"

He then looked at the girl and added, "You come from a place where you catch monsters and make them your friends!"

He then looked at the computer-boy and said, "And your from the future! How awesome is that?"

The three were a little embarrassed by the compliments until the Goomba girl with a pink bow said, "Stop it, Goombario. Not only are you embarrassing them, and worse, you're embarrassing me too."

Reliezing that he lost control of himself for the moment, Goombario replied, "Heh heh... Sorry about that. I kinda get a little too excited when I get to see something cool."

Ven replied, "That's okay, I wouldn't blame you."

Dawn added, "Yeah! After all, I'm still excited talking to you guys. It's not everyday that you talk to mushrooms that talk. Well, at least, not where I'm from."

The Goomba wearing a headwrap, Goomama, replied, "Oh, that's such a sweet thing to say. And I'm sure that Mario would be grateful for you kids helping him when he was unconscious in the forest."

"You mean that guy in red that we saw lying around?" asked Dawn.

Shocked by what Dawn just asked, Goombario shouted, "WHAT? You don't know who Mario is?"

Scared out of her wits by Goombario's shouting, Dawn nervously answered, "N-no, I don't. Who is Mario? Is he famous or something?"

Goombario replied, "He sure is! He's known all over the Mushroom Kingdom! He saves Princess Peach every time Bowser kidnaps her!"

Ven then said, "I guess that would explain why everyone here knows him so well."

MegaMan added, "Yeah, I would probably be famous too if I saved someone important time after time."

The old male Goomba, Goompa, noticed Mario standing by the door and said, "Well, speak of the devil, it seems Mario's already awake."

As everyone turned to see the plumber standing there in front of them. Seeing his idol in person, Goombario ran up to Mario and said in excitement, "Hey, Mario! I'm Goombario. I'm your biggest fan! You don't know what this means for me to meet you! Seriously! It's a real honor!"

Dawn then giggled, "Looks like you got yourself a fan club."

After the four heroes gave their introductions, Goompa said, "Well, if anyone needs me, I'll be working on the veranda." And with that, he walked out through the back door.

Ven then asked Mario, "So, what's a hero like you doing in a place like this?"

Mario then explained about the party at Peach's Castle and Bowser's attack. Dawn then gasped, "That's horrible! I hope that the princess is okay!"

Ven then thought, _"A princess and her entire castle full of servants in trouble... Could she have been the one that summoned us to this world?"_

He then asked Mario, "So, Mario, are you planning to go somewhere?"

Mario then explained to the three about his "dream" about Eldstar, the Star Spirits, and Shooting Star Summit, to which MegaMan reliezed as he said, "Maybe these Star Spirits can tell us how we got here."

"And maybe they can tell us where our friends are," Dawn added with worry.

Ven then asked Mario, "You don't mind if we come with you, do you?"

Mario put his hand on his chin as he thought for a moment until he answered, "Okay, why-a not? I could-a use some help anyway. You-a sure that can take-a care of yourselves?"

Dawn smiled and replied her famous catchphrase, "No need to worry. I've got a lot of experience when it comes to danger."

"Me too," added Ven.

"Same here," MegaMan included.

Mario then smiled and said, "Okey-dokey! Let's-a go!"

With MegaMan in Dawn's backpack, the four heroes headed back to the east gate. When they arrived, the four noticed that Goompapa had finally fixed it (A/N: Don't ask me how. I'm still trying to figure that out), with Goombaria helping out with the tools (A/N: Again, I don't know how).

When Goompapa saw Mario and friends come, he said, "Hoo! What a job! Sorry to have kept you waiting. The gate is finally finished. If you four take this road straight ahead, you'll eventually reach Toad Town, the home of Princess Peach's Castle. I believe that Shooting Star Summit is just beyond there."

"Awesome! That's great news." Dawn exclaimed in excitement.

Goompapa then sadly said, "It's too bad you can't stay... I feel like I just met you! But duty calls, I know. Come back and visit if you can."

"We will," Ven said in determination. "Best of luck to you guys!" cheered Goombaria. Just then, out of nowhere, there was a loud "Heee! Yee hee heee!"

Shocked and confused, everyone looked around until they saw something purple fly by them. The thing came around and flew back towards the heroes until it came to a screeching halt. When Mario and friends got a good look at it (A/N: Or a bad look in this case), it turned out to be an old turtle hag on a mangy old mop. Yes sir, the turtle hag was old, scaly, slimy, and disgusting while the mop was old and moldy and...

* * *

**Kammy Koopa:** "That's it, you metal brat! I've had it with you!"

**metalsonic1230:** "Woah! How'd you break through the fourth wall?"

**Kammy Koopa:** "I hear people that insult my beautiful good looks a mile away!"

**metalsonic1230:** "But...you don't have any ears."

**Kammy Koopa:** "..."

**metalsonic1230:** "..."

**(Cricket chirps)**

**Kammy Koopa:** "...I have holes! Holes, I tell you! That's how I can hear!"

**metalsonic1230:** "And this helps with your looks...how?"

**Kammy Koopa:** (red-faced & steaming) "Whippersnapper!" (fires a lightning spell)

**metalsonic1230:** (blows to pieces and lands on the ground covered in ash)

**Kammy Koopa:** "And that's for insulting my broomstick!" (leaves in rage)

**metalsonic1230:** (puffs out a ring of smoke) "Um, alrighty then, let's just shut up and continue." (faints)

* * *

Mario, MegaMan, Ven, Dawn, and the two Goombas looked at the turtle confused as she was yelling and shooting lightning bolts at the sky for no reason. Dawn took a step back as she was totally creeped out by this witch. Ven took notice of this and got if front of Dawn, which made her blush a bit.

After the witch calmed down, she then looked at the four heroes and chackled, "Bleah heh heh heh... Ah, so my instincts were right... Mario... I can't believe you're on your feet after taking such a beating from King Bowser. You're a hardy one, all right. I was smart to come here to check on you."

Then, everyone heard Goombaria scream, "Whuh...what? What's that, Daddy? What's that wierd flying thing?"

Not taking the insult very well, the witch steamed, "Wierd? You rude little... I am a beautiful Koopa with a beautiful name: Kammy Koopa!"

Kammy then pointed her wand at Goombaria and continued, "Hmmmph! I wish I had time to teach you a lesson, brat! But no."

She then looked at Mario and announced, "Mario! Hear this! It is useless for you to try to save Princess Peach. Ridiculous! Laughable! As you have seen, King Bowser is more powerful than even you can deal with this time."

Kammy then flew higher in the air and screamed, "Here's a gift from him!"

She then waved her wand and conjured up something that the heroes least expected.

"A giant block?" Ven asked confused.

Due to the force of gravity, the block fell fast and was on top of Mario and co. Everyone then scrambled to safety as the block smashed the gate.

Humored by her nasty work, Kammy chackled, "Nyeah heh heh heh! Mario! You will kneel and weep when you see the wonderful changes that King Bowser's made! Your world is ours now!" And with that, she took off into the sky, chackling out loud.

Ven looked at the direction and said, "She talks too much."

"Tell me about it," MegaMan added as he was weirded out as well.

Everyone turned around to see that Goompapa was a steamed Goomba. "Ummmmmm... I just fixed that gate..." he grumbled, "Nobody say 'gate' to me..." This caused everyone to sweatdrop.

Goompapa, even more steamed, continued, "Kammy Koopa, that fiend! Did you hear what she just said about the princess? It didn't sound good. I hope nothing's happened to her..."

Mario then explained to Goompapa about Bowser's attack. Shocked, Goompapa stuttered, "Wha... Wha... What? Bowser went and kidnapped Princess Peach? Again? Oh, unbelievable! And now you have to go to Shooting Star Summit and help save her, right?"

Mario nodded in responce as Goompapa thought for a moment, "Ummmm... This could be a problem."

Freaking out, Goombaria screamed, "Dad, we've just gotta do something, right? Mario's gotta save the princess! Nobody else can do it!"

"Ummmmmmm..." mumbled the old Goomba as he was trying to think of a solution, until the old lightbulb in his head lit up. "Oh, here's an idea!" he said in excitement, "Maybe we can break this with Goompa's big hammer!"

"That could actually work," MegaMan said as he thought of the idea.

"Hey, we got nothing else to work with right?" Ven added.

"Right, but where is it?" Dawn asked.

"I think he's using it now to fix the veranda," Goompapa answered, "Go ask him for it, will you?"

"Okey-dokey," answered Mario as the four heroes headed back into the Goombas' house.

As they were about go through the back door, Dawn asked the group in confusion, "How's a hammer gonna break a block that big?"

"Hey, I've been to other places that have their own set of rules," answered Ven, "So I wouldn't be surprised if this actually works."

Dawn looked at him with a confused look, but then just shrugged.

After everyone stepped outside, Mario noticed that something was missing. _"Why-a does it feel like something is-a missing?"_ he asked himself.

He looked around as he saw one thing: nothing.

Even Ven, Dawn, and MegaMan were gone.

_"Uh-oh!"_ he thought in panic. Mario tried flapping his arms and fly back to the door, but instead he fell off the cliff with the others.

**To be Continued...**

* * *

**metalsonic1230:** Alrighty then, this chapter is done, so it's time for survey number 3! Who do you want to appear in the next chapter? Do you want Knuckles, Usopp, Yoshi, Sonic, OC Ethan, or Uryū? Please answer the question in your review. Until the next chapter, see ya!


	6. Chapter 5: Jr Troopa & the Mystery Duo

**metalsonic1230:** "Hey there! It's me, metalsonic1230! But I'm not alone this time. I've got two special guests with me. Come on in you two!"

**(Ven and Dawn walk in)**

**Dawn:** "Hi everyone!"

**Ven:** "Hey."

**metalsonic1230:** "Yeah, I saw other authors invite special guests, so I thought that I'd invite some as well. Also, if you see some similarities between this story and the game _Paper __Mario_, that's because this story is a 'What-If' story, meaning that this story's plot will be like the game, only that there will be original and recreated chapters in it. Besides, I promise that I will make the finale as epic as I can think of. Anyways, would you two care to have the honors?"

**Ven & Dawn:** "Sure!"

**Ven:** "Ladies first."

**Dawn:** (Smiles at Ven) "Thank you!" (Looks back at audience) "Metalsonic1230 doesn't own anything except for the original characters."

**Ven:** "That includes Nintendo, Sega, Square Enix, Shonen Jump, etc. "

**metalsonic1230:** "Also, there will be a familiar comedic duo that will be after the heroes. Until later in the story, they will be refered as Tall and Short. Now, please enjoy the story!"

* * *

Chapter 5: A Struggle with Jr. Troopa and the Mysterious Duo

**Somewhere in a forest...**

Two cloaked figures walk out of a dark portal in a forest near Goomba Village. One of them was tall and skinny while the other was short and bulky. The tall one screamed, "Well, this looks like the place! Bah ha ha ha!"

The short one added, "You sure this is the place? All the other places in this world look the same."

The tall one whacked the short one's head and rudely answered, "Of course it is, Bolts-for-brains! Master ? (MPno.10) told us that he saw those kids around here, so it's our job to get rid of them!"

Shorty then chuckled, "Yeah, and once I get rid of them, the Superiors will love me."

Not believing his ears, Tall rudely replied, "Ohhhh no! You mean that they'll love me once I get rid of those kids!"

"No! Me!"

"No! Me!"

"Bucket of chicken!"

"Pea brain!"

The two figures then brawled it out in a cartoon gag while, unknown to them, another person was watching them as he shifted his glasses (A/N: Guess who on all three?).

**Meanwhile, at the bottom of a cliff...**

There appears to be a wreckage of wood and metal at the base of the cliff. It looked like that no one survived until suddenly, there was a sound of hope.

"Ugh, what happened?" groaned a voice.

Out of the rubble came Ven, exhausted from such a high fall all the way from the Goombas' house balcony. He looked around for signs of Mario, Dawn, or MegaMan. But he couldn't see anyone.

_"Where is everyone?"_ he asked himself.

Just then, Ven heard someone scream above him. As he looked up, he saw Dawn hanging on a branch with her life. He also noticed that the branch was breaking.

"Someone help me!" Dawn screamed as the branch kept snapping.

"Just hang on, Dawn! I'm coming!" Ven shouted as he drew out his Keyblade. He then tossed it into the sky so hard, that it disappeared from sight. Then, moments later, Ven's Fresh Breeze came flying back, but in the form of a hoverboard. He then jumped onto it and took off towards the branches above him.

Dawn's POV

As I continued to hang on to the branch, I realized that it was breaking. I tried to pull myself up, but it only made it break even faster.

I was so scared, thinking that I was gonna die, that I screamed, "Someone help me!" Then, a few seconds later, I felt happy and relieved when I heard a familiar voice shout, "Just hang on, Dawn! I'm coming!"

It was Ven's voice! I had never felt so glad to hear his voice in my life. But just my luck, the snapping from the branch was getting so loud that I knew that Ven wouldn't be able to reach me in time.

Then, the worst happened. After the branch snapped, I felt myself falling to my death. Everything went black after that...

* * *

After what seemed a few moments in her sleep, Dawn woke up to see that Ven was holding her in the way heroes carry their damsels.

Noticing that Dawn had awakened, Ven asked her, "Dawn, are you alright?"

Just looking at him and feeling herself being carried in his arms made Dawn blush as she answered, "I'm fine."

After Ven had set her down, she looked around her surroundings and asked him, "Where do you think Mario and Goompa are?"

Just as soon as she asked her question, the two saw something fall like a piece of paper: Mario.

After he fell to the bottom like feather, Dawn looked at Ven with a confused look as he said, "Hey, that's a first for me," to which she just shrugged her shoulders. The two heroes then walked over to Mario and helped him up.

"You okay?" Ven asked to Mario.

"Yeah, I'm okay," answered a slightly dazed Mario.

Ven then remembered something and asked Dawn, "How's MegaMan?"

Remembering that MegaMan was still in her backpack, Dawn checked it only to relieze one thing: "He's gone!" Dawn cried in disbelief.

She then noticed that there was a hole in her backpack near the pocket that contain the NetNavi.

"He must have fallen out when I got stuck on that branch," she added.

"Who knows where he is now," Mario groaned in disbelief.

Ven then jump off the ledges as he said, "Well, we might as well start looking for him."

"Don't forget Goompa, too," Mario added.

"Well, we might as well get started," Dawn said with a smile as she got off the ledges along with Mario.

The three heroes then headed down a nearby trail, hoping to find their friends along the way.

**Back with the two mysterious people...**

They had finished their plans to catch the people that they were looking for.

"With this brilliant trap of ours, catching those brats will be a breeze! Bah ha ha ha!" Tall laughed.

"Yeah, those twerps will be trapped like... uh... like..." mumbled Short, "Uh... crackers?"

Irritated by Short's stupidity, Tall slapped him and angerly shouted, "You dolt! It's trapped like rats!"

"Oh yeah!" Short reliezed, "Uh... I knew that!"

Tall groaned for a moment, and then said, "Now, let's get started on making the trap." And the two did just that.

Meanwhile, the mysterious figure was still watching them in hiding as he shifted his glasses again.

"Hmm... Interesting," he quietly said to another figure that was next to him.

Apparently, this guy was impatient as he asked the man with glasses while cracking his knuckles, "Yo, archer bro, are we just gonna stand here all day, or are we gonna go kick their asses?"

The man with glasses replied, "No, not yet. I want to see what these two are after. It could help us understand how or why we're here."

"If ya say so," the guy replied.

He then walked off as the other person shifted his glasses again.

**Back with our heroes...**

They were still looking for MegaMan and Goompa, but with no luck at all. But after a few minutes of traveling down the road, they finally found Goompa laying down by the fence.

"Look, it's Goompa!" Dawn cried in relief.

"Quick!" said Mario as he ran ahead, "Let's see if he's okay!"

As they approached the old Goomba, he mumbled, "Oh, my back... Hm?"

He then noticed the three heroes standing right next to him and happily cried, "Oh, Mario! And you youngsters! It's good to see you again!"

"It's good to see you too, Goompa," Dawn happliy replied.

Ven then asked, "What happened to you? How'd you fall down here?"

"Well," answered Goompa, "I remember a great crashing noise and then the veranda collapsed and that's how I fell."

After he reliezed something, he then asked the heroes, "Did you three fall, too? Just stepped out the door into thin air, did you?"

"Yeah, we kinda did," Dawn laughed nervously.

"Well, at least we're all alright," Goompa said in relief, "Problem is, we can't get back home because that block is in the way."

"Well," Ven began as he explained to Goompa that MegaMan was missing.

"Hmm..." the Goomba began, "So, your friend is missing and this confounded block is in the way. Well, this is a problem for us."

"Maybe a hammer can help us out," Mario suggested.

"A hammer? Oh, of course!" Goompa reliezed excitedly, but then that changed when he asked himself, "Um... Where did it go?"

_***Anime Fall***_

"I was using it to fix the veranda," the old Goomba explained to the three, "So it's likely around here somewhere..."

Everyone then checked their surroundings, but they didn't find a thing.

"It's not here," Dawn unfortunately reported.

Hm! Nowhere to be seen," Goompa said in frustration, "I guess it must have fallen somewhere over there by the trees."

Ven then sighed as he said, "Well, we'd better look for it."

So the three heroes and old Goomba walked eastern path towards a patch of trees, hoping to find both MegaMan and the hammer.

A few minutes later, they arrived in the forest.

Goompa looked around and said to the heroes, "That hammer has got to be somewhere close by."

"Hopefully MegaMan's somewhere around here too," Dawn added.

"They might be in the bushes, so let's start looking there," Ven added.

"Oh, wait! I forgot to tell you something!" cried Goompa.

The kids and plumber then looked at him as he continued, "If '!' appears over your head, you can press the A button to search."

He then reliezed that what he said sounded really awkward to Ven and Dawn, so he nervously added, "Sorry, it's a bit of an old habit."

The two glanced at each other and just shrugged, and with that, everyone began searching for MegaMan and the hammer. Ven and Dawn looked in the bushes by the trees while Mario and Goompa looked in the bushes by the cliffs. It took about ten minutes until Dawn cried, "I found it!"

Everyone then ran to Dawn and saw that she was holding a big wooden hammer.

Goompa then shouted excitedly, "Oh! There we go! That's it! That's the hammer!"

He then turned to Mario and added, "I'll wager that if you use that hammer, you can break the block that's in our way. You can also use it to hit trees and blocks to get stuff."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Mario happily asked, "Let's-a get going!"

The three heroes then noticed that Goompa was already ahead of them as he shouted, "I'll go ahead and meet you three at the gate!" And with that, he took off.

Dawn then glanced at Mario and Ven and sadly said, "We still haven't found MegaMan."

"No need to worry," Ven replied happily which surprised Dawn.

"We''l find him eventually. Maybe someone else found him," he added.

Dawn continued to stare at him for a second, but nodded as she said, "You're right. No need to worry." She continued to look at Ven as she added, "Thanks, Ven."

Ven slightly blushed from her compliment. He was about to say something, but was interupted when he heard someone scream, "YOUCH!" They then saw Goompa fly by past them and crash into a tree. "Goompa!" everyone cried in shock. They were about to help him up when the heard a voice shouted, "Hey! Who are you guys!" Ven, Dawn, and Mario then turned around and saw what looked like a baby turtle still wearing it's egg shell that wasn't very happy to see them. "Ahh! How cute!" Dawn cried in...uh...adorableness(A/N: -_-') from looking at the little guy as she walked over to try and pick him up...but got the reaction that she didn't expect.

The baby turtle slapped Dawn's hands away as he screamed, "Hands off, toots! This playground is mine! Nobody sets foot in here without my permission! Nobody!" (A/N: Doesn't someone treating a lady like that make you want to kick his ass?)

Insulted, Dawn angerly screamed, "Toots?" She was going to say something else, but there was something that the turtle was carrying in his shell that caught her eye. "Is that...MegaMan?" she cried in surprise. Indeed, it was MegaMan's PET that the little brat was carrying around, only it looked a little beat up. The NetNavi's popped on screen as he moaned, "Guys, help me out here..."

The turtle saw her looking at the PET and started screaming, "Hey! You can't have this! This my toy!"

Trying to remain calm, Dawn kindly asked the brat, "Listen, little guy. I hate to tell you this, but that isn't a toy. He's a friend of ours, and we would really like to have him back."

But instead, the baby turtle screamed, "Who care what you want? I found this toy, so it's mine! Mine! Mine! MINE!"

This time, Dawn lost her patience. "Look, quit being such a brat! We need him, so it would be really nice if you handed MegaMan to us!" she shouted angerly.

"And I said NO!" the turtle brat screamed as he leaped towards her and was going to headbutt her. Dawn closed her eyes in fear as she waited for the hit, but it never came. She then opened her eyes and saw why: Ven blocked the hit. After he caught the turtle off guard, Mario ran in and whacked him with his hammer.

Ven then angerly shouted at the brat, "Hey, leave her alone! She just asked you if we could have our friend back! You didn't have to attack her!" Dawn was a little bit shocked by what he just said. They barely knew each other and already he was motivated in protecting her.

This really ticked the baby turtle off (A/N: Sorry if using the same names gets annoying, but I only reveal a character's name when either when they themselves reveal it or when another character knows them) as he screamed, "That's it! No stupid grown-up is gonna tell me what to do and gets away with it! Prepare to start crying at the feet of Master Jr. Troopa!" (A/N: There! No more annoying names!) And with that, Jr. Troopa charged at the group as they got ready to defend themselves.

Jr. Troopa was very quick, as he dodged both Ven and Mario's attacks and crashed into Mario's nose with his shell. Mario grabbed his nose as he yelped in pain. This distracted Ven long enough for Jr. Troopa to ram in to the Keyblade wielder's gut and send him flying. Ven gritted his teeth and grunted as he struggled to get up, "Darn it! He's tougher than he looks." He then noticed that Jr. Troopa was going after Mario again.

Ven then grabbed his Keyblade and cried, "Take this!" as he threw it towards Jr. Troopa. The Koopa saw the Keyblade spinning towards him, but didn't have enough time to react. The Keyblade struck him hard and sent him flying. After Mario recovered, he glanced at Ven and yelled, "Thank you very much!" Ven smiled as he replied, "No problem!"

The two then noticed that Jr. Troopa had already recovered and was charging towards them as he growled, "Grrrr! I'm just getting warmed up!" Without looking, Mario said to Ven, "Let's-a go!" Ven nodded and replied, "Okay!" as he got into a defensive stance.

While Ven and Mario were busy fighting Jr. Troopa, Dawn noticed that the baby Koopa had dropped MegaMan's PET when he was hit from Ven's attack. Seeing that he was distracted, Dawn snuck around the battlefield and grabbed the device. She then pressed the ON button and cried, "MegaMan! MegaMan! Are you alright?"

The NetNavi's hologram materialized in front of her as he groaned, "Ngh... Not so loud. I was having a nice nap." Dawn then sighed in relief seeing that her friend was alright.

Back with Ven and Mario, they were still busy fighting Jr. Troopa. Ven groaned as he and the plumber dodged the Koopa's tackle attack, "Okay! This is starting to get annoying!" He then charged towards Jr. Troopa and attacked him with a 3 hit combo slash, but the baby reptile immediately recovered from the attack. Quite surprised by the little guy's energy, Mario cried, "How much more can this little guy take?"

Now completely steamed, Jr. Troopa screamed, "All right, you asked for it! Say hello to Jr. Troopa's special attack!" He then got into a stance and screamed, "Full power!" and then an aura covered his body. Mario and Ven got defensive while Dawn carried MegaMan and Goompa behind the trees for cover. When Jr. Troopa was done powering up, he released his aura and then... *cricket chirping*... nothing happened.

"Um... What was that?" Ven asked in confusion. Suddenly, Jr. Troopa charged towards Ven. Ven was getting ready to counter-strike when suddenly Mario stood in front of him and took out his hammer. "Mario, what are you doing?" Ven asked seriously. Mario, however, remained unmoved as raised his wooden hammer in the air and waited for Jr. Troopa to get in striking range. Jr. Troopa got closer and closer to the plumber until he was right in front of him. Then, Mario threw his hammer down, lightly tapped him on the head, and there was a long pause.

The others stood still silent as they waited for what was going to happen next. Mario and Jr. Troopa stared at each other for a few moments and then, the baby Koopa collapsed. Shocked and confused, Ven asked, "That's it? That's all he had?" Dawn was also surprised as she said to herself, "Either that little brat was a pushover, or there's more to Mario than meets the eye." See snapped back into reality when she heard Jr. Troopa throw a fit over his loss.

"Shooooot! I was winning too!" he screamed in rage. He then glared at the heroes as yelled, "I'll be back, you guys!" He then ran off. A few seconds later came running back and added, "I mean it, I'll be back!" and ran off again. _"Well, that was weird,"_ Ven thought as he sweatdropped. He then reliezed that Goompa was still down from Jr. Troopa's attack.

As Ven and Mario headed back to the others, they saw that Dawn was tending to Goompa's wounds. He walked up to the old Goomba and asked, "Hey, you okay, old timer?"

"Yes, I'm fine. No need to worry over an old Goomba like me," Goompa grunted as he struggled a bit getting up.

As Dawn looked towards the direction Jr. Troopa ran, she asked Goompa, "Who was that?"

Goompa answered, "That was Jr. Troopa. He's the boss of the neighborhood gang. A bit of a bully, obviously."

"Well, at least he won't be causing any trouble for a while," Ven said to lift the others' moods.

He then looked back at the heroes and added, "We should head to village right now."

Everyone replied, "Right." as they nodded their heads. The heroes then left Jr. Troopa's "playground" and back to where the block was.

**Back with Tall and Short...**

"Okay, so we dug the pit?"

"Check."

"And we got the escape-proof trap set up in there?"

"Check."

"And we covered it up behind this conveniently-placed block, memorized our fancy enterance, and have our funny jokes and puns ready?"

"Check, check, annnnd... check!"

Tall and Short were going over the preparations of their plan to trap the people that they were after they finished digging their pit.

"Ok!" Tall yelled in excitement, "Everything's ready!" He then looked at Short and added, "Now all we gotta do is to wait for those brats to come by and fall for our brilliant trap!"

"Yeah!" Short replied with glee, "And then we'll give them oil bath!"

"No, you pea brain!" Tall shouted, annoyed by Short's stupidity, "The Master Superior said to destroy any 'children' we capture."

"Oh," Short said simply.

"Now get ready!" Tall instructed at Short, "I hear someone coming." The two figures then hid behind a bush and waited for whoever was coming towards them.

"Hey," Short whispered to Tall, "I think I hear crying."

"Shut up!" Tall quietly shouted to Short, "Here they come."

Just then, they saw a baby turtle in an eggshell run towards them screaming, "Those guys will pay! Pay! Pay! PAY!" He then jumped over the fence and ran off while throwing a fit.

After they got out of hiding, Tall squacked, "That wasn't them! It was just some brat who lost a bet or something."

"Yeah," Short added, "He didn't even set off the trap."

He was then greeted by Tall's hand as Tall whispered, "Hold on a sec." Tall then put a hand by his ear as he was listening towards the direction the turtle ran from and said, "I hear someone else coming." He then shaded his eyes as he looked ahead and shouted in surprise, "It's them! Quick, you dumb-bot, get down!" The two then went back into hiding as they waited for their targets to show up.

**Back with our heroes...**

Mario, Ventus, Dawn, MegaMan (in Dawn's backpack), and Goompa were walking back to the blocked road that had...well...a block. As they were walking, Dawn asked Goompa, "Are you sure that hammer's gonna break that block?"

"Of course it will, young lady," Goompa answered with pride, "You think that an old Goomba like me wouldn't put faith in a sturdy hammer like that?"

Dawn sweatdropped a bit as she replied, "Good point."

Just ahead of them, Ven shouted to the others, "Hey! I see the block up ahead!"

Everyone then started run to Ven as he was already at the fence and the block. Ven then asked Mario, "You ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," replied the confident plumber.

Mario then took out his hammer and bashed the block to bits.

"Alright!" Dawn and Ven shouted in joy.

"Now we get going!" MegaMan added in excitement.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Ven happily said as he others were about to continue when suddenly...

_***crack!***_

They heard something crack for a moment there. Both nervous and confused, Ven slowly looked at the others and asked, "Did you guys hear that?" Everyone nodded nervously as they all had a bad feeling about it when...

_***CRACK!***_

They heard the noise again and suddenly felt less footing, which only meant one thing...

"Oh no! Not again!" Dawn shrieked as she knew what was coming.

The ground fell underneath them and the group screamed as they pummeted to the bottom...

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**AllStar Heroes**

**Ven:** "What's going on? Who dug this hole here?"

**Dawn:** "Argh! Don't tell me Team Rocket's here again?"

**Tall:** "Team Rocket? We're no Team Rocket!"

**Short:** "Yeah! We don't even have any rockets!"

**Ven:** "Are they...robots?"

**?:** "Hmmm... Interesting..."

**Mario:** "Next-a time! The Wierdest Adventure Ever! Meeting Heroes, Kings, & Robots!"

**Dawn:** "Just who are these wierdos?"

**metalsonic1230: **"Sorry I took so long to make this chapter. I was getting lazy and I had a hard time coming up with ideas. Ok, quiz time! Who do you think will make the next appearance with Uryu in the story? Will it be A)Franky (**Franky:** Supa!) & Metal Sonic, B)Zack & Knuckles, C)Tails & Nami, or D)Dr. Eggman & Usopp?"

**metalsonic1230:** "Also, if anybody knows about Geoff Peterson, Craig Ferguson's Robot Skeleton Army sidekick, do you think that he should have a minor part of this story? And finally, I can't decide whether to use Seymour Guado from _Final Fantasy _X of the 'Emperor' from _Final Fantasy II_ as a villain. Who do you think I should use? Please answer the three questions in your review."

(Note: I'm having some publishing problems. Can anyone explain why when I type both a ? and an ! one after the other and save it, one of them disappears? I need to know!)


	7. Busy, Busy, Busy

**MetalSonic1230:** "Hey guys, it's me, MetalSonic1230! I apologize for not working on AllStar Heroes for a while, but I'm going to be very busy at school for a while. So, until I can get ahead of work or have the day off from school, I'm not going to post anything for a while. I'm really sorry about this, but I shall return! I will only have enough time to help out Samspoping and Energy Wiz with their stories. So until then, see ya..."


	8. Notice: Cancellation & Remake

**MetalSonic1230:** "Hey everybody! I am so sorry that I haven't updated any of my stories in a long time. Due to school, laziness, and other various reasons, I temporarily retired being a fanfic author to give myself inspiration on ideas for new prime crossovers in the future. But now that I'm back, I've be working on my biggest story project during this summer."

"Speaking of which, that new project is the reason that I'm doing this: I am cancelling this version of All-Star Heroes and remaking it in the future. The reason is that although I started off good with the prologue, the rest of it's not very original. Another reason is that most of the cast are out of their elements and aren't exactly compatible with the Paper Mario world. So, putting it simply: new setting, new cast, and maybe new plot line. I know there aren't a lot of you that aren't interested in this exact story and I know that I've disappointed some of you that were looking forward to an epic story, but from now on, I'm going to make it up and take things slow in development."

"As for when I will be releasing the new all-stars fanfic, I'm just going to start with a little "trailer" chapter, and then I will eventually release future chapters. Eventually, the old All-Star fic will be deleted (maybe after the remake is finished). Again, I'm sorry that I let all of you down by not updating."

"Have a nice upcoming 4th of July and God Bless America everybody!"


End file.
